El comienzo de una aventura
by flor.pinto.3511
Summary: Oh Ah Ni y Baek Seung Jo llevan dos años de casados, pero eso no significa que ya no hayan problemas que afrontar, con la llegada de un nuevo personaje la relación de esta pareja de enamorados se pondrá a duda.


"Tú eres el amor de mi vida"

POV Seung Jo

Eran las doce y media de la noche en el hospital, había sido un día increíblemente lento y agotador, primero hubo un accidente de tráfico y luego un niño se quemó con unos cerillos sin querer.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Ha ni ah andaba algo extraña, desde esta mañana se había levantado con una mirada algo perdida, y cada vez que ommoni le preguntaba que le sucedia ella solo se dedicaba a asentir y esquivarme con la mirada.

Eso me mantuvo pensativo, era evidente que el problema era yo, pero yo no podía recordar haber hecho algo que la lastimara.

Habia pasado media hora pensando que podría hacer para que mi esposa me contara lo que le estaba pasando, pero no tuve mucho é me encontraba en mi oficina,me decidí a terminar unos expedientes, pero alguién toco la puerta.

Seung Jo... ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Ha Ni Ah desde la puerta.

Ha Ni... si,pasa.

¿Estás ocupado?

Depende. "¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan frío con ella?!"

Ommoni me llamó, y me dijo que saldrían a un viaje de tres días, ya que una tía lejana enfermó.

Está bien. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?-

No, eso es todo, nos vemos más tarde.

Ha Ni, ¿Qué te sucede?

Pude notar que mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero a quién quiero engañar, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta Ha Ni luego de un breve silencio.

Me estoy refiriendo a tu actitud de hoy, has estado perdida en tus pensamientos con una mirada triste, y me evitas cada vez que quiero hablarte. Se que algo te está pasando, y no trates de negarmelo, te conozco.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

¿Qué?

¿Estás seguro que en verdad me conoces?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Nada, déjalo así.

Oye.

Intenté abrazarla por la espalda, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre, y se fue sin decir más nada sin darme ni siquiera una explicación.

¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que trató de decirme?!.

Me dispuse a seguirla, pregunté en la sala de enfermería si la habían visto, pero ninguna sabía. Hasta que llegó una enfermera amiga de kotoko, y me dijo que la acababa de ver en la terraza.

Mientras caminaba hasta la terraza, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por mi actitud, ella siempre está con una hermosa sonrisa y siempre soy yo quien lo arruina con mis frias palabras.

Pero al llegar, me quedé completamente atónito, esa era mi Ha Ni,

mi esposa estaba abrazando a otro hombre. ¡Mi esposa estaba abrazando a otro hombre! ¡¿Él es el quien está alejandola de mi?!

¡BAEK HA NI!- Llamé con toda mi furia.

En ese momento ambos se separaron, y ella me miró sorprendida de mi a actitud repentina, y se alejó de ese hombre "Misterioso".

Estoy seguro que esto es un error, pero no puedo evitar sentirme furioso, no puedo creer que esté abrazando a otro que no soy yo.

¿Baek Seung Jo?

¡Ven conmigo ahora!

Oye. ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarle así a mi Ha Ni?!

¿TÚ HA NI? Ella es mi esposa.

¿Tú esposa?

Si, pero puedo notar que ella no te a dejado al tanto.

Ah ni ah...

Nos vemos luego Goon Ju.

Asi que Goon Ju... no olvidaré ese nombre.

Me dirigí hacia la salida, y pude notar que Ha Ni me estaba siguiendo, por lo cual me volteé de repente.

Pero al verla no pude evitar sentirme destrozado, ella me miraba con ojos tristes, pero eso no cambiaría nada.

Antes de que pienses cualquier cosa...

¿Qué hay que pensar Ha Ni Ah? ¿Qué quieres que piense?!

¡¿No confías en mí?! ¿Crees que soy capaz de algo así?!

No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Ni siquiera me dejaste explicar, ya que decidiste saltar a conclusiones, que no llevan a nada.

Entonces dime quien es el, dime que no es lo que pienso, dime que no me engañas con él.

¡Baek Seung Jo! Él es mi primo, es el sobrino de mi mamá y vino a saludarme. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?!

Ha Ni... lo siento.

Seung Jo...

En ese momento no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, pero la culpa me inundó hasta le médula, pero no podía articular ninguna palabra. Solo podía sostenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla bien fuerte para que nadie me la arrebatara. Unos segundos después ella correspondió a mi abrazo, con ese simple gesto nos trasmitimos un millón de sentimientos.

Seung Jo... ¿En verdad quieres saber que me pasa?

Por supuesto.

Bueno... es que tuve una pequeña plática con Hea Ra ayer, y ella me dijo que una chica como yo,con poca inteligencia no puede aportarte mucho. Ella dice que no sabe porque me elejiste a mi y no a ella como tu esposa.

¿Eso dijo?

Ajam.

Entonces dime... ¿Por qué prestas demasiada atención a lo que ella te dice?

Es que no puedo evitarlo, siempre me eh replanteado porque me elejiste a mí. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

¿Quieres saber por qué te elegí?

Si.

Simple, porque tu eres el amor de mi vida Oh Ah Ni, para mí no existe otra mujer que no seas tú.

Yo también te amo Ha Ni Ah.

Luego de nuestra "Reconciliación", nos dirijimos a casa para prepararnos la cena e irnos a dormir.

Pero nada ni nadie puede detener a Ha Ni Ah, a penas salí de lavarme, ella estaba con el libro de recetas en la mano viendo algunas de las recetas más fáciles para ella.

Amo ese entusiasmo en ella, pero quería una noche tranquila y apasible con mi esposa, no una en la que tengamos que estar llendo de guardia al hospital por intoxicación.

No pude evitar reirme ante mis pensamientos, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para ella, por lo cual recibí una de sus miradas.

¿No quieres que pidamos algo por teléfono para cenar?

Claro que no, es mi deber como esposa prepararle una deliciosa cena a mi esposo, así que no acepto quejas.

Está bien, pero al menos déjame que te ayude.

Está bien.

Luego de haber cenar, Ha Ni Ah limpiaba la cocina, mientras yo preparaba una sorpresa para ella. Íbamos a ver una película que de vez en cuando, una que otra sorpresa es ídeal para nuestro matrimonio, ya que no últimamente no tenemos la escuché acercandose a la sala de estar, me dirigí hasta ella abrazandola por la espalda, para mostrarle lo que eh preparado para ella hace unos minutos.

Omo... ¡¿Veremos una película juntos?!

Sí, la semana pasada, te escuché nombrar esta película, así que la compré para verla hoy contigo. Pero con todo lo sucedido no pude decírtelo.

¡Genial! ¡Espérame iré por bocadillos!

Era la noche perfecta para esta pareja, pero lo que no imaginaban, era que alguién los estaba observando, con el fin de separarlos.


End file.
